


The Theatre

by Rexxy



Series: Theatre au [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Au in which Enjolras' parents are Andre and Filman from Phantom of the Opera, Enjolras is an actor, Grantaire is the artist who paints the sets, M/M, Meeting the Parents, They own a theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: Enjolras hasn't told his parents about Grantaire yet, and the opportunity is brought about during the half time in one of his plays.





	

When the act finished, Enjolras strode of stage and straight to the artist sitting on a box glumly behind the curtains and kissed him on the cheek. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“You’re very good at pretending to love someone. “ He said quietly. 

“Only because I think of you. Come, Grantaire don’t be jealous it’s not a good look on you.” He smiled and pulled the curly haired man to his feet and wrapped his arms around his neck, and smiled brighter when Grantaire’s arms found their way around his waist. “I love you and you alone and that will not change because of an act. How could you think I love her more than you? I can’t even love women that way, if anything I should be worried about you loving her more than me.“ He chuckled, placing a light kiss on Grantaire’s nose, who’s small grin couldn’t be hidden at the small gesture. 

“Grantaire, please tell me you’ve not been wallowing in self pity the entire first half.” Grantaire groaned at the sound of Cosette’s teasing voice.

“Yes he has and I’m telling him how ridiculous he’s being.” Enjolras said.

“Oh I don’t know, Enjolras. I think you and I would make a handsome couple.” She said, skipping over to Enjolras and clinging to his arm, forcing it from Grantaire.

“Not as handsome as my Grantaire.”

“Your Grantaire? Is he your possession now?” Cosette asked, amused.

Enjolras grinned. “Of course not. He need not be my possession, for he has my love which is mine alone to give and his alone to keep, and for this he has bestowed upon me the same affection. The only thing I possess of him is his heart, not his will nor anything he would not willingly give me.”

“Have you been secretly reading my poetry?” Asked Jehan, coming in to the scene with an impressed smile.

“I can’t help it, when I’m around him it just comes to me.” Enjolras said dramatically, hand on heart.

“How romantic.” Grantaire said in a dull tone.

“Isn’t it just?” Jehan asked, sighing. Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“Enj?” Courfeyrac was heard before seen, then burst through the door. “Your dads are coming.” He said gravely. 

“Oh god no.” Enjolras was about to make a swift escape before the door burst open and the two aforementioned men bustled in, grinning and then walked up to him and hugged him from the front and the back. “Papa, dad, please, it’s only the end of the first half.”

“But you’re doing so well.”

“Absolutely astounding.”

“Inarguably incredible.”

“Gilles, I think we’re embarrassing him.”

“Richard I will not hear of it. The boy threw up on my pristine, favourite shirt at the age of three and a half months and for it he must pay dearly.”

Gilles then kissed his son’s cheek over and over, while Enjolras tried to push him away, and Richard laughed, then did the same to the other cheek until Enjolras gave up squirming and they both stepped back, ruffling his hair as they went. “I have a second act, I can’t go out looking like this!” Enjolras said, stamping his foot petulantly.

“Enjolras you look dashing, dear!” Richard said, pinching Enjolras’ cheeks and smiling.

“Dad, come on stop. Please.” He whined, pushing away Richard’s hands. 

“I shall not this is my theatre, and if I want to tease my baby boy I shall.”

“We really are embarrassing him now, Richard.”

“I can tell isn’t it fun?”

“Yes, but we’re here for another reason all together. Enjolras, we’ve heard from particular sources,” both men gave Jehan a quick glance and looked back to Enjolras in perfect sync, “that you’ve met someone and that you have chosen to keep him from us. We don’t know who it is yet,” they both did the same in time glance to Grantaire then looked back to Enjolras, “and we got bored of waiting for you to tell us, so we decided to become a catalyst of sorts.”

Enjolras shook his head and walked over to Grantaire then laced their fingers together. “This is-“

“Your boyfriend Grantaire, how wonderful!” Richard said excitedly.

“I’m sure he’ll be a brilliant addition to the family!” Gilles added.

“Shall we have dinner tonight, all of us?”

“We won’t embarrass you…” They exchanged a glance and shrugged at each other, having a small conversation in their heads. “We’ll try very hard not to embarrass you.”

Gilles walked over to Grantaire and kissed his cheek. “Welcome to our little family.” Richard stepped forward and shook Grantaire’s free hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Grantaire. I look forward to getting to know you.” Grantaire nodded. “Well, now that’s settled I believed it’s time for the second half.” Richard turned to Gilles. “Darling, will you accompany me to our balcony.”

“It would be my honour.” Gilles replied, linking his arm through Richard’s and heading out the stage doors with him. When they were gone, Enjolras turned and kissed Grantaire softly.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m not. Now you go back out there and woo Cosette.”

“I’m not wooing Cosette, my character is wooing her character, my wooing is solely preserved for you. I promise. I love you.” 

“I love you too, now go!” He said, kissing Enjolras one more time and sorting out his hair before pushing him onto the stage with Jehan and Cosette to continue the play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes :)


End file.
